Remember
by inkoftwilight
Summary: Bella was changed by a coven after Edward left. Now it's a 100 years later and the Voultri is after Bella's coven for their power. When they risk exposure, it's join or die. But what happens when the Cullens help the Voultri, not knowing that it's Bella?
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fanfic don't worry it gets funnier. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the powers here and never will. **

Prologue

**Bella**

I was coming back from my hunt. It was 100 years after… he, left. A little bit after he left a newborn coven found me and changed me. I now have the power to turn invisible. **(A\n she also has the same power as she does in Breaking Dawn, but I don't know what it's called.)** My coven is very nice and they care about each other a lot.

There was a rustling, I turned around and got a face full of mud. It was Katie, she has long blond hair, the power to shape shift and she's crazy. But she always adds humor to any situation. She was grinning wildly at me, until mud hit her in the back of the head, making her fall over. Katie glared at Shadow, who had a smirk planted on his face. We gave him the nickname Shadow because he's so quiet and has night black hair that usually gets in his face, and the power to control minds.

"Mud fight," I yelled so the rest of the coven could hear, then threw mud right in Shadow's face. Katie and I ran towards the house but almost ran into Jade and Christopher, Jade has black hair that goes down her back and is nice but short-tempered with the power of telepathy Christopher has dirty blond hair and is usually calm with the power to completely paralyze anyone within one mile. Jade looked like she was about to kill us, but instead threw mud in our face, then tripped us.

"That's what you get, you could have messed up my hair," she yelled. Did I mention she assaults you if you mess her hair? Christopher began chuckling until he was hit in the head with a hand full of mud. He turned around to see Kristina twirling her curly brown hair around her finger.

"Dear Christopher what ever did I do," she asked with innocent eyes. Her power is the power of sympathy, so she almost never gets yelled at. Then her eyes went white and she threw mud right in her face.

" SHADOOOOOOOWWWWWW !"

"What," Shadow said popping up behind her. Even though their soul mates they still pull some funny tricks on each other.

"Hey where's Michael," I asked. Michael has brown hair with black highlights, the power to do anything with fire, even make it appear in thin air. He also is an amazing prankster, so we always have to watch out. Just then buckets of mud splashed down on us.

" MICHAELLLLLLLLLLL," we all screamed. Everyone shot him death glares as he was laughing away, until he saw us, then he started dashing towards the house and we all followed him.

**One Michael beating and many showers later…**

After we all cleaned up I went to my room to listen to music, until Shadow told me some shocking news.

"Bella we're moving to Forks."

"What," I said. That was where they changed me, and were Edward left me.

**So that's my first ever chapter on fanfiction, so it would mean a lot if you would review, also the next chapter is a rewind of how Bella was changed and I'll try to put it up soon. Until then bye!**


	2. Rewind

**Okay, this is a rewind chapter of how Bella was changed, so it's not that long but I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up.**

**Bella**

It was a few days after Edward left. I was taking a walk in the forest trying to clear my head. _Maybe he left to protect me, _I thought. _Yeah that must be it I know how he can be. But maybe he said the truth, _rang a voice in the back of my head. No, I quickly pushed that thought away, that can't be it, can it?

Suddenly, I heard a ferocious growl coming from the bushes. Then a mountain lion creped out of them, its hungry eyes locked in mine. I was frozen with fear, and then it pounced on me, clawing and scratching, until suddenly it was raised in the air and knocked up against a tree while six blurs appeared and eyed me worriedly with amber eyes. _Vampires_ I thought. "Is she okay," the one with curly brown hair asked.

"I don't know," answered a boy with night black hair.

"Oh no she's dead," yelled a girl with light blond dramatically.

"She's not dead, retard," said a girl with black hair, smacking the other one upside the head.

"We should change her," said the black haired boy. Everyone agreed, but the girl with black hair hesitated before doing so. Then they all had their eyes on the boy with black hair, I guessed he had the most control.

"Take her to the house first," he said. That would be a good idea, I imagine me screaming bloody murder might attract some attention. He carried me to the house (or mansion would be a better word) and took me down to the basement. He had a lot of control because he pretty much just bit me. After my transformation I found out I had the power of invisibility and I can make shields in a persons mind making them immune to any power. I also got to know my new coven, so I think I'm gonna like being a vampire.

**I'm soooo sorry for not updating. I've been so busy I'll try to be quicker I just get a lot of homework because I'm trying to keep my grades up this year. **

**Yeah I know it's not long I just wanted to fill you in on that. I want to tell you something funny Friday at lunch this girl named Sabrina got angry at a boy named Teon so she got her milk and threw it all over his head and strawberry milk went all over the table and the carton landed next to my friend Amy. But then the assistant principal came by and took Sabrina to her office, but she said she would call her lawyer on the assistant principal **

**so yeah we didn't see her for the rest of the day. Anyways I hoped you liked the chapter I'll try to update soon! See ya! **


	3. A Terrible Drive

**Here's another chapter hope you like it! Bye the way if you are just going to say my story stinks and not say why then just don't review because one actually said to enjoy my f***** day. So if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the only one who owns Twilight.**

Chapter 2: A Terrible Drive

**Bella's POV **

"Wait, I think we missed the turn," I said. It was Saturday morning and we were trying to find our way to our new house. Katie was driving; I was looking at the map in the passenger's seat, and everyone else was in the five back seats of our van.

"Are we there yet," asked Michael.

"No," answered Jade trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"When are we going to get there?" He asked

"We'll get there when we get there," she snarled back, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"When is that?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because now shut the hell up!" She yelled at him. Michael was cowering in his seat now, as far away from Jade as he could mange.

"I'm board," Michael whined.

"Who cares," Jade mumbled.

"I do," He answered.

"Since when does your opinion matter?"

"Since I was born."

"What a terrible day that was."

He was silent for a second after that comment, but only a _second_.

"I'm still board," Michael whined again.

"Then go to sleep," growled Jade.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"How?"

"I'll show you how," she yelled with her teeth bared.

"Jade honey, he's annoying us to death to, but just calm down we'll be there soon," Christopher said. That was true, sort of. I have no idea where we were, the tree's looked too much alike. Forks may be small, but when you get in the part where there's almost all trees, you lose your way quickly.

"Ugh, this map is to confusing," I groaned.

"Here let me help," Katie said. She examined the map and started to point to a turn but changed her mind, while scratching the back of her head.

"Hey Katie, aren't you supposed to be driving," asked Shadow. Katie and I looked at each other, then slammed the map down on the dashboard. We were on a one way road, going the wrong way, heading straight towards a sixteen wheeler. We all began to scream as Katie turned the wheel straight into the woods, while going one hundred ten miles per hour. She swerved threw the trees while hitting a few hundred branches along the way. We finally came into a clearing where are new house was. The problem was we were headed toward the garage door. Katie slammed on her brakes and just barely tapped the door. Then the side-view mirror fell off as we all got out of the car.

"I can fix that," Katie said. But when we were half-way to the door we heard a crackling noise. We all turned around to see the van on fire.

"Okay I can't fix that," Katie said. Shadow dashed inside and returned with a fire extinguisher and put out the flames while keeping a safe distance.

"Well that was a terrible drive," commented Christopher.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! If you do the wind will whisper your name,**_** reviers, reviewers.**_


	4. First Day Of School Part 1

**This is their first day of school at Forks; I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! School keeps me so busy I barely have enough time to go on the computer! Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight Rosalie wouldn't be as mean.**

**Chapter 3: First Day of School**

**Bella**

"C'mon Jade, we're waiting on you," Michael groaned.

"Okay, I'm ready, so let's go," Jade said as she was walking down the staircase. _Great It's not even noon and they're all ready fighting,_ I thought. It was the first day of Forks High School and no one wanted to be late. Shadow and Kristina went into her SSC Ultimate Aero, Christopher and Jade climbed into his Bugatti Veyron, Michael and Katie slid into her Ferrari Enzo (Katie _loves_ the way her doors slid up) and I walked into my Jaguar XJ220. Everyone else always has someone else to ride with, after 100 years it starts to get to you. I decided to turn on the radio to pass the time, Mr. Lonely was on, and so I changed the stations.

Come Back to Me by Vanessa Hudgens came on. Great just the song I want to hear. Next was Chemicals React by Aly and A.J. Yup that figures on the next station was You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift. The relationship song queen, not the song you'd want to hear in my current position. Then it was He Could Be The One by Hannah Montana. Dang, what was it with relationship songs these days? Once again I turned the station, but to a Spanish one, but when I translated the words and found out it was about someone leaving somebody too. Man I thought I was in the clear, but then we finally arrived at the school. We live the farthest from the school so even going the fastest we can go, it still takes a few minutes to get there.

"We're going to get a lot of attention," I commented as we got out of our cars.

"You got that right," said Michael. _'Everyone report to the auditorium, there will be a special ceremony, thank you,'_ the intercom rang.

"A ceremony, huh, their probably just going to introduce everyone," Shadow said with a lack of interest. Sure enough when everyone sat down, the principle began to introduce the staff members.

"Now I shall begin to introduce the student's by last name and ask questions about you all," he spoke in an excited voice.

"First up is Steven, Michael, Kathryn, Kristina, Christopher, Jade and Isabella Arthur," he called. Man, we were up first. Whispers began to break in the crowd as we all sauntered up to the stage.

"Okay now first, what do you like to be called?"

"Kristina."

"Shadow."

"Michael."

"Katie."

"Jade."

"Christopher."

"Bella." 

"Okay, great now what is your favorite food," he continued. Oh, wow awkward.

"Um, chicken," Kristina replied although it came out sounding more like a question.

"Let's see cheese," Shadow said (I think he just said something on the tip of his tongue).

"Uh, ham," Michael said.

"STEAK," Katie yelled.

"Bacon," Christopher quietly said.

"Uh let me think, pickles," Jade answered.

"Baked Beans," I shrugged. I didn't actually remember my favorite food, it was to long ago.

"Beans, beans good for the heart the more you eat the more you fart, the more you fart the better you feel so eat beans at every meal," Katie sang. Jade smacked her upside the head and muttered something that sounded like, 'such an idiot'.

"Um, now before I continue..." he was cut of by some kids outside.

"Should we knock?" A girl asked.

"I don't know, do you think they're doing a test?" A boy answered.

"Why would they do a test on the first day of school?" Another boy said harshly.

"Uh, I don't know." The boy replied. We then heard a smacking sound and an 'ow'.

"Let's just go on in," a different boy said. When they came in I sucked in an unnecessary breath, and the others shot me a quick and worried look. The family that came in was the Cullen children.

**Okay little cliffy there. Again I'm so sorry for updating slow. The school keeps me so busy, once when I weighed my backpack it actually weighed more than me! The next chapter will be some information for Bella's coven, and then I'll do Edward's POV. I'll try to update sooner, like always review! Bye!**


	5. Info

**Hi, this is just some info about Bella's coven, but I'll try to put the next chapter up soon! By the way the links to the cars are on my profile to see them.**

Kristina: Has brown curly hair, soul mate to Shadow. Her power of sympathy lets her get anything she wants, and can run at the speed of light. Owns a SSC Ultimate Aero and claims to be Christopher's real sister, although really an only child. She's a total tomboy.

Shadow: His real name is Steven, has night black hair that usually gets in his eyes. Kristina's soul mate. He has the power to control minds, although he only uses it if he needs to. His skin has an ashy look to it and owns a McLarenF1. Says to be Jade's twin.

Jade: She's the prissy one of the group and hurts anyone who messes up her long black hair. She has the power to move things with her mind, but it's harder when the object is heavy and owns a Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo. Says to be Shadow's twin sister and is Christopher's soul mate.

Christopher: He has dirty blond hair and claims to be Kristina's older brother. It gets harder for him to paralyze someone with his mind if they're moving. He's Jade's mate and owns a Bugatti Veyron. He is also usually the only one that can calm down Jade and is usually calm himself.

Katie: Her full name is Kathryn and has long blond hair. She can be calm at times but is usually crazy\hyper. She has the power to shape shift into anything or anyone, is Michael's mate and dresses up Bella in a bunch of different things. She owns a Ferrari Enzo and is usually knocked upside the head by Jade.

Michael: His blond hair has black highlights and he's a total prankster. He is Katie's soul mate and has the power to make fire appear anywhere, out of thin air or even inside a body. He owns a Koenigsegg CCX.

Bella: She has the power of a shield and owns a Jaguar XJ220. She's usually forced to be dressed up by Katie. Not a lot of her clumsiness went away when she was turned into a vampire.

Full summery: Bella was changed by a newborn coven after Edward left. Now 100 years later they meet again. But the Cullens are too stubborn to realize that it's Bella. So when her coven starts to cause a problem the Volturi get involved. They already want Bella's coven for its power so it's join or die. But what happens when the Cullens start to help the Volturi? Will they realize that it's Bella in time? Or will they end up killing her and her coven?

**Yeah I put in more details about them in here than I did in the prolog. By the way I put the full summery in there so you guys knew this story had a twist. The next chapter will be of Edward's POV. I'll try to get it up soon. See ya!**


	6. First Day Of School Part 2

**Hi I'm back! This is Edward's POV so I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and neither do you. As for the powers, well, I don't know who owns them but it's not me!**

Chapter 4: First Day of School Part 2

**Edward**

"Hey, Edward I heard some people moved in that house a few blocks away," said my little sister Alice.

"So," I replied.

"So, they're vampires and they're vegetarianslike us! Maybe we can be friends," she happily exclaimed.

"Maybe," I said back, not caring. So what, I didn't want to come to Forks anyways. Just then Rosalie came in the garage.

"Finally, let's go," Jasper moaned getting up. Emmett just continued hitting the wall with a sledge hammer.

"Okay," he finally said turning around sharply.

"Let's go…" _CRASH!_ The sledge hammer slid out of Emmett's hand… and right into the windshield of my car. Everyone was silent waiting for my reaction. While I, was bursting with fury.

"Emmett, you better run," Alice told him. He didn't answer, just ran away screaming.

"Come back here," I shouted and chased after him.

**One car fixing, Emmett hurting time later.**

"Okay we're going to be late, but we can go now," Rosalie said coming in the house. We all climbed into my silver Volvo and drove to school.

"Everyone's in the auditorium, let's go," Alice informed. We walked off but stopped outside the doors, unsure to go on in or not.

"Should we knock," Alice asked.

"I don't know, do you think they're doing a test," Emmett answered.

"Why would they be doing a test on the first day of school," I said harshly.

"I don't know," he said back. Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Let's just go on in," Jasper told us. When we walked in a quickly looked away from the stage. One of the girls up there reminded me of Bella. A lot. Stupid Forks.

**The magic button is calling you. Press it. Make it happy. Bye!**


	7. Just Ignore It

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while school keeps me so busy, plus I had a little bit of writers block****. But it's gone now!**

Chapter 5: Just Ignore It

**Bella**

"Just take a seat in the back," the principal told the Cullens. They obeyed and took their seats in the back while I tried to stay calm. _It'll all be fine_ I thought.

"Ehem, as I was saying you are all…"

"CHICKEN NUGGETS," Katie interrupted and was knocked upside the head by Jade.

"No, you are all here today because we want you to be friends and get to know each other," he finally got to finish and earned some unenthusiastic cheering and sarcastic remarks. So it went on like that for the rest of the time we were there. He would ask questions about the different families that he called up, Katie would say something stupid and Jade would smack her upside the head while I just tried to stay calm the whole time until it was time for lunch.

"Ugh, that was so boring," Kristina groaned.

"I know who cares about that stuff anyway," Michael remarked. We all grabbed some water bottles to look normal and sat down at the table farthest away from everyone, and the Cullens sat on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Just ignore it," Kristina told me catching my eye.

"Did you just call him an it," I asked her.

"Yeah, so," she answered.

"Katie you got something on your hat," Christopher said. She looked up at her light pink bill on her white hat and sure enough there was some chocolate on it.

"How did that get on your hat," Shadow asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna go clean it off," Katie answered while walking over to the hand sanitizer dispenser and pressed the button to make a clear gel squeeze out onto her hat and rubbed it on. It didn't work. So she started rubbing it on with her shirt. That didn't work. Then she got some more and rubbed that in. Nope.

"Stupid hand sanitizer," she yelled. "Why won't you work," she kicked the bottom and punched the top of it (with human strength of course).

"Katie I can wash it off when we get home so just sit down and shut up," Jade growled at her. She obeyed and sat back down with a frown on her face.

"Hey guys I got an idea, follow me," Kristina told us. We followed her outside to the parking lot.

"Besides you, what's the most important thing to Edward," she asked me. Well that's an easy question.

"His silver Volvo," I told her. She walked over to his car and opened the hood with a smirk planted on her face and snatched out the motor with ease. Before I could ask what she was doing she dug a hole in the woods and buried the engine. Then she twisted of the oil cap and drained all of it out, sending black goop all over the ground. Oh, now I'm caught up. Since the most important thing to him is the car she's going to wreck the whole thing. Apparently everyone else caught on too. Katie spray painted it pink, Michael put a dead fish inside it, Christopher took out all the gas, Jade ripped all the seats, Shadow tore out the steering wheel and I found his keys in the ignition so I threw them in the lake. Yup, his car looked like it was chewed up and spit out.

"C'mon lunch is almost over we better get inside before it ends," Christopher said. But then smoke began to rise from the school's kitchen area. Before any of us could get onto Michael fast footsteps started coming towards us.

"Quick, hide behind the trees," Kristina suggested. We obeyed and each hid behind one of the oak trees. Crap. It's the Cullens their faces are priceless, but then Alice started looking behind the trees…

**Yay, I finally finished this chapter!** **=) I actually** **have a friend named Katie from summer camp who did that to the hand sanitizer. My friends and I were rolling on the floor laughing. I'll try to get the next chappie up sooner but you know how school is. Also don't just favorite story or do a story alert, review to please! I'll give you a brownie! See ya!**


	8. RUN!

**Sorry about the late update! School has me so busy but I'll try to be quicker! Plus I've been having some bad writers block! So sorry! =(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Bella**

"_C'mon lunch is almost over. We better get inside before it ends," Christopher said, but then smoke began to rise from the school's kitchen area. Before any of us could get onto Michael fast footsteps started coming towards us._

"_Quick, hide behind the trees," Kristina suggested. We obeyed and each hid behind one of the oak trees. Crap. It's the Cullens, their faces are priceless, but then Alice started looking behind the trees…_

"Did you guys do this to Edward's car," Alice asked us.

"Uh, yea," Katie answered. The Cullens faces were extremely different. Alice looked…_ shocked_. Jasper looked calm (then again that's usually what he always looked like). Emmett looked like he was holding in laughter. Rosalie looked like she was disgusted by just be being near the car. Edward's face looked dark and pissed off.

"Awesome prank, who's idea was it," Emmett asked. Katie started to point at Kristina, but I pushed her hand down and shot her a glare that said, _don't tell._

"Don't encourage them," Edward snarled.

"Don't worry I'll be able to fix it," Rosalie told him, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me what you did to it."

"I put a dead fish in it," Michael told her.

"I took out all the gas," Christopher said.

"I spray painted it pink," Katie cheered.

"I ripped up all the seats," Jade admitted.

"I took out the steering wheel," Shadow said.

"I threw the keys in the lake," I told Rose.

"I spilled all the oil on the ground, took out the engine and buried it," Kristina finally said. With each thing we said Edward's expression got angrier and darker until he finally started to growl at us. We all were completely scared.

"You look really angry," Katie told Edward.

_I wonder why,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, we're just gonna, RUN AWAY," Kristina shouted at us. No one hesitated, just dashed away at top speed. But with Edward's speed he wasn't far behind. Then when we found a big enough tree, we all climbed to the top. We were fine, except Katie fell out. We turned our heads as their footsteps reached us and Katie quickly shape shifted into a tree. The Cullens stopped under the tree we hid in.

"They're trail ends here. They have to be somewhere," Emmett stated.

"No, really," Edward replied sarcastically. Before Emmett could reply Jasper interrupted.

"Edward, relax. It was just a little prank." He only snarled in reply and kicked a tree. That tree just happened to be Katie.

"Ow! Watch it! I mean, uh, I'm a tree! W-woof, Woof," Katie stammered. The Cullens had confused looks on their faces, and Jade shot a murderous glare at Katie. Right now I was just praying the tree branch didn't break like on T.V. _Crack!_ Too late. We yelped, as we all fell out of the tree and into a dog pile. The others just barely got out of the way.

"Will you all kindly, get off me," Jade yelled at us. We stumbled off each other and mumbled apologies. Katie, knowing that she blew her cover, shape shifted back into her original shape and skipped over to Michael. Edward was shooting us death glares, but calmed a bit after Jasper, apparently, sent calming waves at him. That didn't help much, though. Alice then started bouncing over to us.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Sorry about Edward over there. He can get pretty mad when people mess up his car," she explained.

_What? Don't they recognize me, _I thought.

"So, what are your names," Alice continued.

_Guess that answer is no._

"I'm Kristina, that's Shadow, Christopher, Jade, Michael, Katie, and Bella," Kristina introduced. They stiffened up when Kristina told my name, and Alice stopped bouncing, but they shook it off, although, the pain was clear in their eyes. Rosalie then sniffed the air.

"Does anyone else smell smoke," Rosalie asked. We all smelt the air. It did smell smoky.

"Wouldn't the firefighters have put that school fire out by now," Emmett asked.

"Actually Michael can control fires, and that's why the one in the school started, but it's probably just a lingering smell. He wouldn't let it spread this far," Kristina explained. "Right, Michael?" She looked sternly at him. Michael had a sarcastic look on his face, but then it turned into one of realization.

"You've got to be kidding me?! You didn't put it out," I yelled at him.

"W-well, I was going to! But then we ran into the forest and I forgot," He stuttered. As Jade opened her mouth (probably to shout some unpleasant words at Michael) smoke got closer to us, and orange flames started to come near. Kristina dashed away to search the perimeter, but was back in less than a minute.

"We're surrounded! It must have spread without us realizing it, and it's getting closer by the second," Kristina told us worriedly. Sure enough the flames began to circle around us, devouring the trees and anything else it could get.

"Can't you just, you know, extinguish it," Alice asked Michael.

"Not when it's this big," Michael answered, then we all formed a circle, our backs to each other and facing the greedy fire that crept its way towards us. Right now I could only think of two things, one we were going to die. Two, if we did make it out alive, I was going to help Jade with the attempted murder against Michael she was probably thinking of.

**So did you like it? Again I'm sorry it's so late, I'll try to be quicker. Oh and please no flames. Bye! **


	9. Forgotten

**Okay, it's late again. I'm sorry. But school's out so I should be able to update faster. Enjoy. **

Chapter 7: Forgotten

"_We're surrounded! It must have spread without us realizing it, and it's getting closer by the second," Kristina told us worriedly. Sure enough the flames began to circle around us, devouring the trees and anything else it could get. _

"_Can't you just, you know, extinguish it," Alice asked Michael._

"_Not when it's this big," Michael answered, and then we all formed a circle, our backs to each other and facing the greedy fire that crept its way towards us. Right now I could only think of two things, one we were going to die. Two, if we did make it out alive, I was going to help Jade with the attempted murder against Michael she was probably thinking of._

**Bella**

Here we were, my coven and Edward's, surrounded by a forest fire, which is partly our fault to begin with. It wasn't that far from us when I heard something in the distance.

"Guys, can you hear that noise," I asked, searching the sky for anything.

"You mean _besides_ that giant forest fire coming towards us? No," Jade answered. I don't get how even when we're on the break of death she's still a smart-alec.

"Wait, I hear it, too. Just listen," Katie said, her voice shaking slightly. Michael held her closer to him. We all quit breathing to listen better. When it came again, I recognized it. It was a helicopter!

"It's a helicopter," Emmett yelled, voicing my thoughts.

"No shit Sherlock," Jade snarled. See what I mean?

That got Rosalie mad. "Don't yell at him! Only I can do that!" Suddenly, Kristina (who was closest to the fire) yelped as a spark almost hit her shoe.

Shadow grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back towards him. He turned towards Michael. "Can you hold it off until the helicopter gets here?"

He nodded. "I think so."

"It should only be about fifty-five seconds," Alice told him. Michael nodded again. It was painful waiting for the helicopter, but when it stopped in front of us I recognized the people inside.

"That's Carlisle and Esme," I shouted. The Cullens turned to look at me as they lowered the ladder.

"How do you know that," Edward asked me. Whoops.

"We've seen them around town before," Kristina lied and gave me a look. I quickly double checked the shield so Edward wouldn't catch our lie. It was there.

"C'mon," Alice said impatiently. She already had started to climb. We all climbed up, me coming last. Michael didn't have to hold off the flames 'cause why figured the wind from the helicopter would do that. Just then we found out were wrong. There was a large crackle and I felt a whole lot of heat come up. Looking down I let out a large shriek and let go of my footholds on the rope ladder. The fire had caught the ladder and it was making its way up. Fast. All the others gave me worried look.

"There's no one else up here," Esme called down. We didn't need to be told twice. Using our vampire speed, we were all up in the helicopter in less than ten seconds. Carlisle released the ladder and it was sent down to the forest floor in ashes. Luckily the helicopter was big enough to hold all of us and had a great autopilot. Thank God for the future.

"Since that fire was so big and started for no apparent reason I have a feeling one of you did it," Carlisle said sternly, looking at my coven. We all looked at Michael and he kept his eyes on his feet.

"How could you let it get that much out of control," Carlisle asked.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, see my powers are tied to my emotions, and I got angry, so the fire started, and then I got distracted, and it got so big that I couldn't put it out," he answered rubbing the back of his neck. Katie frowned and sat down next to him, wrapping him in a big hug.

"Please try and be more cautious in the future okay," Esme asked in a kind voice. Michael looked up at her and nodded. Alice then skipped up and started to chat away.

"Well, since that's out of the way, Carlisle, Esme, that's Michael, Katie, Kristina, Shadow, Jade, Christopher, and…Bella." I didn't fail to notice their change in mood when Alice mentioned my name. "They're vegetarians, just like us, and they don't live to far away either. Oops there's the buzzy thing, we're about to land, you should probably take control now Carlisle."

Right _after_ she said that the buzzy thing came on. I don't know if I've mentioned it before, but Alice never ceases to amaze me. As Carlisle was landing the plane I walked to the window and looked down at the ground. We were hovering over the baseball field. By the way, that's like a halfway point between our house and theirs. As soon as we landed Katie threw the door open and flung herself on the ground. Even though she's a _vampire_ and it's nearly impossible for a plane crash to _kill_ her, she still hates flying. It's so weird. I thought we were going to be able to go home without Alice pestering us, but she proved me wrong as soon as she stepped off the helicopter.

" 'Kay you guys live, like, a minute away from us, and some of you need to hunt, so I'll let you go today, but tomorrow we WILL go shopping since the school will need two weeks of rebuilding and modeling. So, see ya!" She grinned, and then sped away the rest of the Cullens following after.

We followed suit, and as soon as we stepped through the door, I sped off to my room and the others didn't try to stop me. They knew I needed to be alone. My room was in the back of the house, had a balcony over looking the backyard, the other side was filled with books and CDs, and, even though I didn't need it, a single bed. I sat down on the bed, my mind swirling. The Cullens were here, with us, and they don't even know who I am. I just don't get it. How could they forget? Do they want to forget me? Had I changed that much? I couldn't think anymore. Lying down on my bed, I took out my I-phone Nano (it's an I-phone and I-pod Nano combined. Each of us have one) and put the ear buds in my ear. But not that long after, my door opened and Kristina slid through. She sat next to me and I sat up, pausing Skillet.

She tried to smile. "Skillet?" I shrugged. Skillet was her favorite band. I didn't listen to it that much.

Kristina sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." I looked down at me feet. "It's just, how could they, forget me?"

"I'm not sure. But, by the looks of it, they didn't forget about you, they just think that you're a different person. A different Bella." She shrugged. "That's just what I think."

"You're probably right."

Kristina looked back up at me. "Is that what you want? You can tell them you know." I shook my head.

"That would be, too awkward. It's better this way. We can just, be friends."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

I hesitated. "Y-yes." There must've been something in my voice, because Kristina pulled me into a big hug. This was why Kristina was my favorite in the coven. She's a tomboy, like me, and she can be harsh sometimes, but she does have a soft spot. Even if she rarely showed it. I heard the door opening, and we broke apart to see Michael standing in the doorway.

"We were fixing to go hunting," he told us. "Do you two want to come?"

"Yes," Kristina said, standing up. She looked at me. "Bella?"

I nodded. "I'll come, too."

We all ran into the Canadian Mountains, the whole time I was telling myself that this was better. It was better for the Cullens not to know me. To be…forgotten.

**You know, if this was a sob story, with a terrible, sad ending, this would be the perfect ending. Again, I'm sorry for slow updates. My mom takes collage classes, and the only computer in the house is in her room. Also, my sister hogs my dad's laptop. And I just found my flash player. So, hopefully, I'll be able to update quicker. Hopefully. But for now, R&R? **


	10. The Horrors of Shopping

**School sucks. My teacher's evil. So is writing block. This is basically a filler, except for the ending thoughts of the POVs. So sorry!**

Chapter 8: The Horrors of Shopping

**Kristina**

Bella always said Alice was like Katie, a shopping addict. I now know the truth of these words. Right now, I'm in a dressing room in Macy's trying on clothes that I will never want to wear but forced to because of Katie (Jade occasionally helps).

"Kristina! Quit dragging your feet and it'll go by faster," Alice yelled over the door.

"Yeah! I wanna go home," Bella added.

"Party poopers," I heard Katie mutter.

I sighed, and walked out of the custody of the dressing room. Alice and Katie had forced me into black skinny jeans, a black low cut shirt with navy blue symbols, and silver hoop earrings. The two devils grinned.

"I was right, dark colors are so your thing," Alice said, looking very proud of herself. I raised my eyebrow.

"I thought I was a light colored person?"

"That's for dressy clothes," Katie told me a 'duh' tone of voice. Rosalie and Jade gave me a look that clearly said, 'how could you not know that'. Bella just looked at me in sympathy. I rushed back in the dressing room and put my regular clothes back on.

"Your turn Bells," Katie said and grinned. Before Bella could run, Jade and Rose had her by the arm and dragged her. Kate and Alice pulled me by the wrists, leading the way.

_Evil little munchkins._ I thought to myself. The boys got to stay at the Cullens' house, probably watching football or something. Bells looked over her shoulder with a pleading look on her face. Then it clicked. I nearly smacked myself for not thinking of it sooner. I placed my feet flat on the floor and nearly pulled the two backwards for stopping so suddenly.

"Guys," I whined, switching on my power. "Can me and Bells go to the bookstore? We're so tired." Katie and Jade, knowing what I was trying to do, made sure to avoid me eyes. Alice and Rosalie didn't know that.

"Well, I guess just for a little bit," Alice sighed, and let go of the grip on my arm. Rosalie did the same with Bella. Katie and Jade let go to, having figured out that they couldn't win. We dashed off as fast as we could out of Macy's without rousing suspicion. As we were running across the mall to Borders, I heard Alice's voice echo behind us.

"Wait! That's so not fair! COME BACK HERE!" Being who we are, we just laughed and ran on. She and Rosalie weren't too bad, but it'd take a while before they earned my trust after what they did to Bella.

**Alice**

I can't believe those two! I had no idea Kristina could do that. I don't really see why she'd do that, either. I mean, shopping is so much fun! All they seem to want to shop for are books and music though. Katie and Jade are pretty awesome. Although Jade is closed off and a bit cold, I'm sure it'll be better once we get to know her. Katie is _extremely _hyper. She just is always bouncing; she can't stop moving, and always has a happy-go-lucky look in her eyes. And Emmett says I'm hyper? She's still cool though.

Then there's Bella. Her behavior, her looks, her reaction to things, they're just like the Bella I once knew. I can't help thinking that it is her. There was proof that she had died all those years ago, but it might've just been a really good cover up right? When we were alone, I voiced my thoughts to Rosalie, but she just frowned and shook her head. She never really did like Bella, because of her humanity and Edward falling for her. But there's still a chance. This was her, Bella, my best friend. I'll prove it. No matter what.

**Katie**

Kristina and Bella always find a way to get out of shopping, even if we try to avoid Kristy's power! It's so not fair. After 100 years you think they'd give in or at least start to like it. I'll crack them eventually though. I seem to get along with Alice and Rosalie better than I thought I would. They're just like Bells described. Rose is a lot like Jade, if you think about it. Both are closed off to people they doesn't know, but kind and warm to people they've been with a lot. People seem to think that Jade doesn't like me, but she really does. She's, like, my best friend. She just doesn't show it all the time. I want to become just as good friends with the Cullens, but with everything that happened to Bella because of them, I don't know if I can.

**I think this chapter is terrible, but let me know what you guys think about it.**


	11. The Grave

**You guys are just…awesome you know that? I mean, I barely update this story, the chapter's are short (and bad quality in my opinion) but I still am getting story alerts and reviews after all this time. That's just…wow. **

**I promise I'll update this story more. Kay? : )**

**Here's a flashback because you guys probably don't remember much.**

_"Bella…we're moving to Forks."_

_"…What?" was all I managed. That was where they changed me…and where Edward left me._

_"Um, now before I continue..." the principle was cut of by some kids outside._

_"Should we knock?" A girl asked._

_"I don't know, do you think they're doing a test?" A boy answered._

_"Why would they do a test on the first day of school?" Another boy said harshly._

_"Uh, I don't know." The boy replied. We then heard a smacking sound and an 'ow'._

_"Let's just go on in," a different boy said. They swung the doors open and sauntered on in, with their usual grace. I sucked in an unnecessary breath, and the others exchanged worried looks. The family that came in was the Cullens._

_"Hi! I'm Alice! Sorry about Edward over there. He can get pretty mad when people mess up his car," she explained._

_What? Don't they recognize me? __I thought._

_"So, what are your names," Alice continued._

_Guess that answer is no._

_"I'm Kristina, that's Shadow, Christopher, Jade, Michael, Katie, and Bella," Kristina introduced. They stiffened up when Kristina told my name, and Alice stopped bouncing, but they shook it off, although, the pain was clear in their eyes. Rosalie then sniffed the air._

_"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Rosalie asked. We all smelt the air. It did smell smoky._

_"Wouldn't the firefighters have put that school fire out by now," Emmett asked._

_"Actually Michael can control fires, and that's why the one in the school started, but it's probably just a lingering smell. He wouldn't let it spread this far," Kristina explained. "Right, Michael?" She looked sternly at him. Michael had a sarcastic look on his face, but then it turned into one of realization._

_"You've got to be kidding me. You didn't put it out?" I yelled at him._

_"W-well, I was going to! But then we ran into the forest and I forgot," He stuttered. As Jade opened her mouth (probably to shout some unpleasant words at Michael) smoke got closer to us, and orange flames started to come near. Kristina dashed away to search the perimeter, but was back in less than a minute._

_"We're surrounded! It must have spread without us realizing it, and it's getting closer by the second," Kristina told us worriedly. Sure enough the flames began to circle around us, devouring the trees and anything else it could get._

_"Can't you just, you know, extinguish it?" Alice asked Michael._

_"Not when it's this big!" Michael answered, and then we all formed a circle, our backs to each other and facing the greedy fire that crept its way towards us. Right now I could only think of two things. One, we were going to die. Two, if we did make it out alive, I was going to help Jade with the attempted murder against Michael she was probably thinking of._

_" 'Kay you guys live, like, a minute away from us, and some of you need to hunt, so I'll let you go today, but tomorrow we WILL go shopping since the school will need two weeks of rebuilding and modeling. So, see ya!" She grinned, and then sped away the rest of the Cullens following after._

_We followed suit, and as soon as we stepped through the door, I sped off to my room and the others didn't try to stop me. They knew I needed to be alone. My room was in the back of the house, had a balcony over looking the backyard, the other side was filled with books and CDs, and, even though I didn't need it, a single bed. I sat down on the bed, my mind swirling. _

_The Cullens were here, with us, and they don't even know who I am. I just don't get it. How could they forget? Do they want to forget me? Had I changed that much? I couldn't think anymore. Lying down on my bed, I took out my I-phone Nano (it's an I-phone and I-pod Nano combined. Each of us have one) and put the ear buds in my ear. But not that long after, my door opened and Kristina slid through. She sat next to me and I sat up, pausing Skillet._

_She tried to smile. "Skillet?" I shrugged. Skillet was her favorite band. I didn't listen to it that much._

_Kristina sighed. "Are you okay?"_

_"I don't know." I looked down at me feet. "It's just…how could they…forget me?"_

_"I'm not sure. But, by the looks of it, they didn't forget about you, they just think that you're a different person. A different Bella." She shrugged. "That's just what I think."_

_"You're probably right."_

_Kristina looked back up at me. "Is that what you want? You can tell them you know." I shook my head._

_"That would be too…awkward. It's better this way. We can just, be friends."_

_"Are you sure that's what you want?"_

_I hesitated. "Y-yes." There must've been something in my voice, because Kristina pulled me into a big hug. This was why Kristina was my favorite in the coven. She's a tomboy, like me, and she can be harsh sometimes, but she does have a soft spot. Even if she rarely showed it. I heard the door opening, and we broke apart to see Michael standing in the doorway._

_"We were fixing to go hunting," he told us. "Do you two want to come?"_

_"Yes," Kristina said, standing up. She looked at me. "Bella?"_

_I nodded. "I'll come, too."_

_We all ran into the Canadian Mountains, the whole time I was telling myself that this was better. It was better for the Cullens not to know me. To be…forgotten._

_**Kristina**_

_"Guys," I whined, switching on my power. "Can me and Bells go to the bookstore? We're so tired." Katie and Jade, knowing what I was trying to do, made sure to avoid me eyes. Alice and Rosalie didn't know that._

_"Well, I guess just for a little bit," Alice sighed, and let go of the grip on my arm. Rosalie did the same with Bella. Katie and Jade let go to, having figured out that they couldn't win. We dashed off as fast as we could out of Macy's without rousing suspicion. As we were running across the mall to Borders, I heard Alice's voice echo behind us._

_"Wait! That's so not fair! COME BACK HERE!" Being who we are, we just laughed and ran on. She and Rosalie weren't too bad, but it'd take a while before they earned my trust after what they did to Bella._

_**Alice**_

_Then there's Bella. Her behavior, her looks, her reaction to things, they're just like the Bella I once knew. I can't help thinking that it is her. There was proof that she had died all those years ago, but it might've just been a really good cover up right? When we were alone, I voiced my thoughts to Rosalie, but she just frowned and shook her head. She never really did like Bella, because of her humanity and Edward falling for her. But there's still a chance. This was her, Bella, my best friend. I'll prove it. No matter what._

_**Katie**_

_Kristina and Bella always find a way to get out of shopping, even if we try to avoid Kristy's power! It's so not fair. After 100 years you think they'd give in or at least start to like it. I'll crack them eventually though. I seem to get along with Alice and Rosalie better than I thought I would. They're just like Bells described. Rose is a lot like Jade, if you think about it. Both are closed off to people they doesn't know, but kind and warm to people they've been with a lot. People seem to think that Jade doesn't like me, but she really does. She's, like, my best friend. She just doesn't show it all the time. I want to become just as good friends with the Cullens, but with everything that happened to Bella because of them, I don't know if I can._

**Bella**

We all sat in our grey and blue toned living room, me on the couch with Chris, Katie, and Michael and Shadow and Kristina on the love seat.

Shadow leaned his head back and groaned. "Jade!" He called upstairs. "Hurry up!"

"I'll be down there in just a minute!"

"More like ten…" I heard Kristina mumble.

"Oh my _God_." Michael groaned and stood up. "I'm gonna go ahead and go before we're late _again_." Katie followed him out to the garage.

"I'm out," I said and quickly followed after them. I heard Shadow sigh and him and Kristina followed us.

"Guys…" Chris started.

I waited for him at the garage door. "Coming?" I asked.

His amber eyes flicked to the stairs then back at me. He sighed and shook his head, but got up and came anyways. Everyone else had left in Shadow's McLaren, so I took Chris in my Jaguar. The ride was silent, since neither of us were big talkers, but it was still slightly awkward. I realized that Christopher and I never really spent much time alone together. That's saying something since we've been in the same coven for one hundred years.

I pulled in right next to Shadow's car where the others were waiting.

When we got out Michael looked at Chris and grinned. "You left her there alone?"

Chris shrugged. "She needs to get ready faster."

I rolled my eyes, knowing as soon as Jade showed up she'd go up Chris all pitiful and he'd apologize and do anything to make it up to her. She just had him wrapped around her finger. We all started to walk to the building.

"You guys left _without me_?"

Speak of the devil.

We all turned around to face Jade, her eyes flaring with anger and her hands on her hips. Shadow stepped forward to take leadership.

"You were taking too long to get ready Jade. We didn't want to be late _again_."

She scoffed. "Yeah, like we actually care about our attendance."

It was true. We'd already skipped a whole bunch this year, and it was now late September, and we could only afford two more absences each unless we want to fail. Which to us, it doesn't really matter either way. After going through school for as long as we have you don't care as much about failing or passing.

Kristina frowned and looked over Jade's shoulder. "Where's your car?"

Jade shrugged. "Didn't bring it. I ran here." Everyone gaped in surprise.

"You ran all the way here?" Shadow scolded. "That's dangerous! What if someone saw you?"

"Relax, I made sure to take the back roads. No one saw," she reassured us all.

Shadow groaned. "You can't just go running around places Jade. It's way too dangerous."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Humans are so ignorant. They couldn't find us if they tried." Then she grinned. "In fact…"

She dashed out of Christopher's arms and into the woods, slamming into Michael on the way by and screaming, "You're it," over her shoulder.

For a few moments we all just stood there, but then- previous argument forgotten- we all ran into the woods and away from Michael, who was still standing in the parking lot.

Then I heard him yell, "Hey! No fair!" And he began to chase us as we all laughed at him.

Soon enough I heard Michael gain on someone to my left, Katie, I think, and then they started laughing. I laughed a little to, just at how much fun it was to run and push my limits. Of course, being a vampire, I didn't really reach those limits often. As a human I remember hating running, but that was because I wasn't good at it and I was a clumsy ox then.

Then, as I burst into clearing, I tripped over something and fell face down onto the grass, getting covered in mud. Okay, so maybe I still am a clumsy ox. I sighed. I mean come on, I'm a vampire for goodness' sake, shouldn't I have some gracefulness? I laid there for a few minutes, listening to the shrieks of my coven as they were chased by Michael, who was still it. I eventually sat up on my knees and scanned my surroundings.

I realized darkly that I'd tripped into a cemetery. I could see many crumbling headstones and crypts; almost everything was covered in green vines and nearly engulfed by the untrimmed grass. I out of bored curiosity, I scanned the row of headstones I'd fallen in front of. When I reached the one in front of me, I froze.

A cold numbness shot threw my body, and my mind shut down. I couldn't think, or move, or process anything. The sound of my coven sound muffled and distant, like I was listening to it from underwater. Not that I was paying them any attention anyways. I wasn't even here anymore in the graveyard, not really. My mind was replaying that day a hundred years ago again and again. When everyone was crying and I had to watch but _couldn't do anything_ because I was supposed to be dead.

There was a burning sensation behind my eyes that I recognized as venom. That's the equivalent of a human crying, a burning in the back of your head. Somehow I missed crying, being able to just scream and sob and let all of your emotion flow out of you. But I couldn't do that, because vampires can't cry. They can't physically show all the emotions that they're feeling. Not like I could move or make a sound anyways.

Somehow I registered as Michael burst out of the woods and ran past me, smacking me on my shoulder as he went yelling, "You're it!" I didn't move or look towards him, making no signs that I had even seen or heard him. I just sat there on the damp ground, and stared at the headstone.

Michael stopped and came back over to stand next to me. "Bells?" He looked at the grave and sucked in a breath. Completely unnecessary for us, but it was a leftover human habit. Then gradually my coven came into the clearing looking for us, just to stop dead and stare at the grave with me.

_My_ grave.

The memory of my funeral came flooding back to me, even though for years I had repressed it. Having to watch in the shadows as everyone was crying and shaking, and I realized how much I really meant to everyone. I hadn't thought that I could cause everyone pain like that. And watching them all cry, Charlie, mom, everyone from school, that was the worst pain.

But I wasn't even gone, not really. I was so tempted to go out there and show them and say, _here I am guys!_ I almost did too. But Shadow had caught my arm and looked me in the eye, just slowly shaking his head.

For a while I had hated him. I'm not sure why really, looking back. I mean he couldn't have let me go out there. It would have been chaos. And the pain was quick to fade, or at least quicker than I would've thought. Just fade though, never really go away entirely. But it's not that bad now, thanks to my coven. They're my family.

"Do you want to go home?" Kristina asked me after a while. Her and Shadow sat on either side of me. She didn't ask, _are you okay?_ I was glad for that. It was a stupid thing to ask, and she knew it.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Looks like we'd be skipping school again. Oh well. I doubt anyone cares.

We walked back to our cars in silence, just taking our time. The burning behind my eyes lessened until it dissolved completely. And the silence didn't last too long. By the time we got back to our cars Jade and Michael were in a heated argument about something stupid. I smiled slightly. This was my family. I love all of them.

Notice I did my best not to mention my old family, the ones who forgot about me. My family now, they would never do that.

**I'm sorry it's a little boring! There's a little bit of plot development in the beginning though. Slightly. **

**R&R? Those of you that didn't completely lose faith in this story…**


End file.
